


Dye hard

by laira348



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laira348/pseuds/laira348
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dr.Whale got his new hair color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dye hard

The first thing he felt in the morning was the pounding of his head. Jefferson groaned and hid his head in the crook of Victor's neck.

"Oh, god, I'm never drinking again."

"You say that every time," Victor replied and kissed his forehead. "Never works."

"This time I mean it." he muttered angrily.

"Sure you do, Jeffy."

"Why aren't you hangover?"

"The perks of drinking on daily basis for 28 year, darling."

"You lucky bastard. How did we even get this drunk? We just wanted to have some wine, enjoy ourself since Grace is on a sleepover and we don't have to worry about scarring my daughter for life."

" Jefferson turned to look at Victor and as soon as he did he started laughing.

"What is it?" Victor asked, slightly worried for his boyfriend's sanity.

"You should see yourself!"

"What?" He got up and ran to the bathroom.

"What the fuck is that?!" he yelled when he saw his reflection in the mirror. Jefferson winced at the volume, but got up.

"That, my love," Jefferson snickered from behind him. "is a dye."

"Why is it on my head?" he shrieked.

"I think I remember a certain challenge now."

"I look horrible."

"Oh, I don't know, Victor," he wrapped his arms around his middle, watching the mirror with him. "I think you look kinda sexy."

"Do you?"

"Hmm. Not that you didn't look sexy before."

Victor smiled and pressed himself closer to Jefferson. "Maybe you could show me just how sexy you find me," he suggested. "We still have some time before you have to pick up Grace."

"You know, I might do exactly that."


End file.
